Seperate Lives
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: A continuation to the Shotgun Wedding Drabble Series. The drabble word for the week at As the Stargate Turns was seperation and this is what I came up with.


Part 1  
100 words

The separation was the worst.

After their secret marriage they'd agreed to take it slow.

Get to know each other before taking the final step.

She thought it was sweet, he thought it would kill him, but anything to make her happy.

The kiss they shared was burned into his mind.

He'd seen heaven and wanted more.

But their work, as before the mission, overtook them again.

They lived for downtime or off world missions, to get to act like man and wife.

The guys were supportive and all was well till the mission to Edora.

Life had other plans.

PART 2  
100 words

They'd struggled with their feelings.

They had seen what their lives could be like when the other Sam had walked through the mirror.

His Sam was hurt by his kissing the other Sam.

He told her it meant nothing, she understood.

She had withdrawn from him after the Netu mission, preferring Martuof's company to his.

She tried to make him understand but his jealousy would not let him.

They grew apart, but came together after the foothold situation.

They loved each other, but the separation was taking its toll.

They were at a breaking point and something had to give.

PART 3  
98 words

They'd argued before the mission.

Sam wanting to take the next step tired of the separation, wanting more.

She questioned him and asked and if he still wanted to be bonded.

He wanted that but thought she would grow tired of him and leave.

She tried to talk to him on the planet but he went into Colonel mode.

The gap between them grew.

Her hurt noticeable.

He ignored her and gave his full attention to Laira.

When the fire rain started and he was stranded

He was devastated.

The gate was gone and so was his wife.

PART 4  
100 words

He learned to work to exhaustion.

First by digging for the gate, then in the fields working till his bones ached and his fingers were worn.

The separation from Sam, his friends, his life, was unbearable.

He finally accepted he might never see them again.

Maybe Sam would find someone to love, someone that would not treat her like he had.

Laira was kind, not judgmental, accepting him and his faults.

He finally gave in, missing the love he lost, resigned to live the rest of his life without Sam.

That was 'til he heard Teal'c's voice on the radio.

PART 5  
100 words

He was going home.

He couldn't believe it.

When he saw Sam he felt peace and sorrow.

She looked tired.

The separation wore on her as it did on him.

She started to babble about MALPS and how they knew the gate was horizontal.

His mind was on the woman behind her.

The one he had spent the night with.

He'd betrayed her and Sam.

He walked away from Sam in mid-speech, needing Laira to understand.

He did the honorable thing and asked her to come back with him.

She declined.

He saw the anguish in Sam's eyes.

She knew.

PART 6  
100 words

How was he to fix this?

How was she to understand that he had given up?

That he had resigned himself to his fate, that the separation from her was painful.

How would she forgive him for his betrayal?

She withdrew and he waited, not wanting to pressure her.

Daniel was angry at him, as was Teal'c.

They'd seen her work night and day to get him back and he didn't seem grateful.

He was asked to find out who was stealing technology and to lie to his friends.

To his wife.

He accepted the mission.

This sealed their fate.

PART 7  
98 words

His friends believed he had stolen technology from the Tollan.

Narim would console his beloved wife.

Would she betray him?

She stopped him in the hallway to find the answers she sought.

He yelled, saying he had not been himself since he had met her.

She flinched and walked away.

The urge to stop her was great, but he had a job to do.

He requested to go to Edora to retire.

Her silence killed him.

After all was said and done and everything revealed, all he wanted was her forgiveness.

Would this latest separation be their undoing?

PART 8  
100 words

They had drawn straws.

Daniel lost. He was not hurt by this truth.

He was hurt that she had not allowed him to see her.

He did not know how to bridge the gap that separated them.

She avoided him as much as possible and if she did need to speak to him she always had Daniel or Teal'c with her.

He left her notes that she did not respond to and phones calls that were never returned.

He was being cut out of her life and then the letter to be reassigned came to his desk.

He lost it.

PART 9  
98 words

He went to her home. She wasn't there.

He went to Daniel's. He had not seen her and asked if Jack was surprised by her request, after the way he had treated her.

He went to Teal'c and was given the same response.

He finally went to Janet's.

She was not there.

Cassie had informed him that she had gone to her brother's and would be back by the weekend.

He flew to San Diego. He found her and asked forgiveness

She asked for a separation.

She did not want to be bonded anymore.

His life was over.

Part 10  
100 words

He beat her to the punch.

He requested to be moved to another team or he'd retire.

General Hammond had two letters on his desk and knew his premier team was in trouble.

He refused both letters.

Claiming they were too valuable to the program.

They were asked if there was a problem both said no.

They came together and called a truce.

He told her he was sorry.

He wanted to work it out.

She said it was too late.

He asked for forgiveness.

She forgave but said she could not forget.

He hoped time would heal her wounds.


End file.
